JP-A-6-43710 discloses an image forming apparatus having an intermediate tray for temporarily receiving a paper having an image formed thereon. The image forming apparatus includes an image forming unit; a discharge unit which selectively discharges a paper in accordance with the paper size; an intermediate tray which receives and stacks the paper discharged from the discharge unit; a change unit which selectively changes a conveying direction of the paper having an image formed thereon to a paper discharging direction or a direction of the intermediate tray and reverses the paper; and a conveying unit which conveys the paper sent from the intermediate tray to the image forming unit. The intermediate tray has a stopper approximately formed at the center of the conveying direction, and the stopper defines two divided regions.
In the image forming apparatus, the paper is temporarily collected on the intermediate tray upon performing a both-side printing of the paper. At this time, since the intermediate tray is divided into two regions, the intermediate tray is capable of simultaneously collecting two types of paper thereon.
Incidentally, when the paper is divided by the stopper provided on the intermediate tray as described above, the paper can be divided without any problem. However, when a user first sets the paper on the paper tray, the user may touch the stopper by a hand during the setting operation to thereby deviate the position of the stopper. As a result, a problem arises in that the paper may not set to a correct position.